


Dragged Along In the Slipstream

by ArwenLune



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Steve Explores The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've lost the Captain. Uh oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragged Along In the Slipstream

"I thought you were going to come spar, Cap."  
  
Steve doesn't look up from his laptop as Clint comes into the den.  
"Cannot... stop.. clicking.." he murmurs, eyes fixed on the screen.  
  
"What's that, Cap?" Clint asks, coming over. "You've been sitting there for hours."  
  
He rounds the sofa and glances at Steve's laptop screen. A grin blooms on his face.  
  
"Tasha, come look," he calls into the kitchen.  
  
Natasha comes over, cradling a cup of tea. She gives them an inquisitive look.  
  
"Cap got sucked into the wiki vortex."  
  
"The wiki what?" Steve asks distractedly, clicking shut a browser tab after opening four new ones.  
  
"The wiki vortex. Where you just keep clicking new and interesting wiki links until you have..." Clint narrows his eyes, reading the the browser bar, "..twenty-seven tabs."  
  
"And then it's suddenly the next day," Natasha nods seriously.  
  
"There's just so much.." Steve says vaguely as he spots another interesting link and opens that one, too.  
  
"Welcome to the information age," Clint grins, clapping Steve on the shoulder. "You should have seen 'Tasha when I introduced her to TVtropes."


End file.
